The Second life of Severus Snape
by Elisabeth666
Summary: Snily:) Severus Snape died in the Shrieking Shack. But he was granted a second chance to live (yeah, as usual), only with one difference. Love potion will wear off... Harry Potter universe belongs to the J.K Rowling. I don't own it.
1. Chapter 1 The afterlife

Author's note.

Hello, everyone!)) I have always wanted to write Snily, so here it is. I think, that Lily can't just fall in love with someone, whom she hated for more than five years. Someone so arrogant and bullying. And by the way Severus had SO hard time in canon, it's just seemed unfair. He just fell into the wrong crowd, as he didn't have real friends, except for Lily. This is my version of events.

English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:) And thank you for reading!

Chapter 1. The afterlife.

The life was leaving his body through the bloody wound at his neck. He could feel Nagini's venom, running through his veins, bringing him the great deal of pain.

It was strange enough, that Voldemort decided to bring Severus to him in the middle of the battle. But even then Severus had a bad feeling about the reason of so urgent call.

Of course Severus knew about the existence of the Elder wand, the most powerful wand in the world, also he was aware, that his "Master" was trying to find this wand recently, and that he somehow succeeded. But yet until this "nice" talk Severus was blissfully unaware, who was the previous owner of the Elder wand. That meddling old man did not even feel the need to tell him, Severus, the person he trusted the most, about such an important issue as the Wand of Destiny.

Ever since Voldemort told him, that he had taken it from Dumbledore's grave, the meaning and the end of this meeting became obvious to Severus. He immediately understood, Voldemort thought, he processed the Elder Wand now, because he killed Albus Dumbledore. But unlike Voldemort Severus had heard from Bellatrix about Draco disarming Dumbledore before his arrival. Nevertheless the further fate of the wand was unknown to Severus. Still Severus was absolutely sure, that he didn't have the Elder wand.

But in any case Severus wouldn't let Lily's murder to go around hunting down her son with so powerful weapon, if he could prevent it. Without defeating its previous master this wand was no more powerful, than any other wand. So if he didn't say anything and let Voldemort kill him, Voldemort would think, that he owned the Wand of Destiny. But in the right moment the wand would fail him.

Of course Severus was certain, that he would die before the war was over one way or another. At least he hoped, that his death would be quick and painless. But Voldemort decided to kill him one of the most cruel way possible. The Head of Slytherin House killed by the snake in the place, where he was almost once killed. Yes, Voldemort certainly had dark sense of humor, if it could be called that.

Severus was lucky, the boy found him. Therefore for one thing Severus could be sure: the boy received all information, he needed. There was no need in giving the boy his memories about Lily and some others. Severus just had to show the boy Dumbledore, telling him, that Potter had to die. It was the last moment decision to give Potter more memories. Severus wanted, maybe unconsciously, for others to respect him, to know, what he had really done, to understand, he wasn't that evil traitor, others thought he was. Severus also didn't want his love to die completely forgotten.

"Look… at… me…" Severus whispered. The last thing he saw was Lily's emerald green eyes. But there was no loathing, hatred or anger in the depths of these eyes. On the contrary they were shining with compassion and forgiveness. And then Severus was enveloped with darkness.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

There was no pain anymore. He was floating in the darkness, and it was very frowzy and hot.

"Here it is. The Hell. The price for my mistakes." Thought Severus bitterly.

The minute passed, maybe an hour. Severus didn't know, there was no time there. So a long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to him that he must exist, as he stood (it looked like he had a body) in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor, rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The ground, on which he stood, seemed to be white. Convinced as he was of his total solitude, this did not concern him at all. And he was filled with such an unknown and unexpected sense of hope.

Everything materialized around him. And with the surprise Severus released, that he stood now in a small thicket of trees. He could see a sunlit river glittering through their trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool green shade. It didn't look like hell at all. And it was something painfully familiar in this place. Severus recognized the place, where he and Lily had spent so many summers together. But he had not been here for many years, not since their friendship ended. As Severus remembered why it ended, he felt familiar pain in the chest. It was his greatest regret, his worst memory.

By the way Severus made his way toward the small river, streaming among the trees. He looked at his reflection in the water, and was shocked to find out, that he looked like in his early twenties. So there wasn't a hint of wrinkles on his face, and his skin so sallow, it was just pale. He was wearing his usual black robes. With fear Severus lifted his left sleeve and found... smooth, pale, unmarked skin. There wasn't an abhorrent Dark Mark. Severus sighed in relief.

"Welcome to the afterlife, Severus." Said the voice behind him. Severus spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue. Severus always couldn't fathom the clothing style of the old wizard.

"Dumbledore?" Severus asked surprised and a little uneasy as it was Severus, who killed the man in front of him.

"Severus" He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You brave, brave man. Let us walk."

"Where am I?" Younger man asked, ignoring the suggestion.

"Let us walk. And I will explain you everything." Dumbledore repeated with the smile.

Reluctantly Severus followed Dumbledore, striding among the trees. Severus was not particularly happy to see his former master. He didn't trust the old man, not after all those years and certainly not after Dumbledore asked Severus to kill him.

After a few moments of silence Severus asked impatiently "So where are we?"

"You see, Severus, you are between the world of alive and the world of dead." The older man replied.

"But why not in the world of dead, then?" Severus now was truly surprised. "I died, right? Voldemort killed me." After a few seconds Severus released, that he had called the evil wizard by his real name without fear. And was really pleased with that fact.

"You are right, my boy." Dumbledore responded sadly. "And I am truly sorry, that you had to die so young and such a terrible death. You finally could life to yourself, finally get free."

"Answer my question, old man." Severus said irritatedly. He did not need Dumbledore's or someone else's pity.

"You have so many regrets and so strong willingnes to redeem yourself, by the way the fate was terrible unfair to you. You and Lily were meant to be together." At these words Severus stiffened and muttered to himself "No, we obviously weren't."

"So it was decided to give you the second chance to live your life. But it, of course up to you to decide. You can take your chance and return to life, or you can go to the world of dead." Dumbledore explained, while Severus listened bewildered. He always wanted this chance, and he had to be happy, but for some reason he sensed some sort of trick.

"But to what point of my life I will return, if I choose to relive?" Younger man finally asked.

"At the beginning of your seventh year at Hogwarts, more specifically the first weekends after the term starts. But I must warn you, you will not remember anything about your first life." Here it is, the trick. Severus first was depressed, but then suddenly the anger at the old man rose inside him.

"Then I don't want to return at all. And tell me, what the whole point of it then!" Severus practically shouted. "If I do not remember anything about my first life, I will make the same mistakes, go the same wrong path! By the way I have already called Lily that horrible name! I will become a Death Eater again, tell the bloody prophecy and lose my dear Lily again. I will live that abysmal, hideous life of mine again! It is very cruel of you, even I don't deserve it." Severus said the last phrase quietly, as Dumbledore patiently waited while Severus finished his rant.

"You are right, Severus, you didn't deserve it, on the opposite you deserve so much more, a long life, a happy life. But let me finish." Dumbledore said, seeing Severus was ready to interrupt again. "As you said, I would be terribly cruel to just return you to live without any knowledge and let you follow the wrong path, so that is why this time some change occurred immediately after your return, change, that is not connected with you." The older man explained.

"What change?" Severus replied cautiously.

"Love potion will wear off." Dumbledore answered simply.

"What? What loved potion? What are you talking about, old man?" Severus was completely dumbfounded, he expected any answer but that.

"Love potion, that James Potter gave Lily Evans in their sixth year at Hodwarts." There was a long silence, in witch Severus was trying to process, what he had just heard.

Slowly burning anger started to rose inside Severus. But this time his anger wasn't directed on Dumbledore. Potter! James BLOODY Potter! He had ruined everything. The only reason that Severus began diving more into the Dark Arts was because Lily had left him. Without her, he had no one to pull him away from the edge. Of course it was mainly his mistake, that drove them apart, but Lily could forgive him later and she certainly would have tried to turn Severus to the Light again. And her dating Potter was the last blow, that Severus couldn't bear. He wanted revenge, and besides he needed something to divert him, so he started reading Dark Arts books more. Without her, his only real friend, he had only future Death Eater 'friends' left, who began to have a great influence on him. He dove straight into that stupid Death Eater club. Everything could have been DIFFERENT! He might not be a Death Eater, he might have told Lily how he felt about her… bloody hell, he could have MARRIED her! Severus clenched his fists at his sides and ground his teeth together.

"I want to kill him, to strangle him with my own hands!" Severus shouted, he desperately wanted to kick something. His infamous Occlumecy did not help. So he took a stone from the ground and threw it far away beyond the river.

"Severus, I understand your feelings, but calm yourself. You can't kill James, as he already dead." Dumbledore smiled faintly. "But, as I said, you can return to that time, so you and Lily can have another chance without love potion. And again I repeat myself, you both are meant to be together."

Severus calmed a little, as he said sternly "Then I am taking my second chance."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, when Severus asked suddenly "Did Harry Potter win?"

"Oh, yes, he finally destroyed Voldemort."

"So he didn't die?" Severus replied with surprise.

"No, my boy, he sacrificed himself to Voldemort, but Harry never died, as Tom Riddle killed only the peace of his own soul in Harry." The older man explained, and before Severus could say something, he continued. "And you will be happy to know, Harry consider you the bravest man he ever knew."

"What? Of course that cannot be true, you are only saying it to please me. The boy thought, I was a coward and a traitor."

"But it is crystal true, Severus. Harry even named one of his children in your honor: Albus Severus Potter." Severus was speechless. "You was awarded the Order of Merlin, the First Class, also there is now your portrait on the Chocolate Frogs (it's the most pleasant thing in my opinion). And, of course, your portrait was hung in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts among others portraits, which took Harry a great deal of time, as you had left your post before you died."

"But how... how is that possible?" Severus suttered. "I mean I have never revealed my true identity, except..."

"Yes, Harry told everyone what a hero you was." Dumbledore said happily.

An unusual warmth spread across Severus' chest. He was finally recognized. He had stayed in history as a hero, not a traitor. Thanks to Potter...Harry. Despite Severus being a total git toward the boy all those years, Harry found in him forgiveness. He forgave Severus for all his snide remarks and comments, for all his unfair detentions, for all his unfair behavior toward Harry after all. He was truly the son of his mother. Severus couldn't believe he didn't see it in Harry. He was so much concentrated on seeing James in Harry, on his outside appearance, that Severus had never understood, Harry had the character of Lily, her great forgiveness, compassion to others. She always saw the best in people ... just like Harry.

"I think it is time for you to return." Dumbledore's voice pulled Severus out of his thoughts. "And the last thing, I am truly sorry about bringing such a hard burden on your shoulders."

"Apology is accepted." Severus responded. He really didn't know, what made him said that. It was so much sadness in Dumbledore's voice, it seemed truly sincere.

"I am taking my chance."

"Let it be." Was the answer. Everything around Severus began to fade: the trees, the sunlit glittering river, the colorful flowers on the clearing, the green grass under his feet...

"Goodbye, Albus." Was the last thing Severus said before all went black again.


	2. Chapter 2 The true feelings

Author's note.

THANK YOU for your reviews! Please, I WANT more reviews! It's important for me to know your opinion.

Why I don't want Severus to remember anything about his first lifetime? I think it would be too much mental age difference between Severus and Lily, it would only make difficulties for them, because Lily would never really understand Severus and his time traveling. Also all those past memories would chase and torture him for the rest of his life, but it is supposed to be the better life of Severus. So it's my opinion about it.

ENJOY!:)

Chapter 2. The true feelings.

They were dating. They were dating for nearly half a year. Everything was perfect. She was deeply in love. He was gentle, caring, intelligent, handsome... She couldn't fathom, how she did not see it earlier in him. Either she did not understand, why she hated him for five years. But now she wanted to be with him every minute, every second of her life, and she became really upset without him nearby.

Maybe Severus Snape used to have bad influence on her, not maybe, she was sure of it. He made her hate James. She now had a really strong aversion for this guy. How could she be friends with him? He was dark and evil. The future Death Eater. She couldn't bring herself to think about their childhood, the time, when they were together, without disgust. And she used to be friend with him! Ahh, horrible! She should listen to James, her true love, when he was telling her, how bad Snape was.

Anyway, today James and Lily were going to The Three Broomsticks to celebrate their six months together as a couple. It is going to be brilliant day. All day with James. What else could she wish? So now they were going through the school grounds, holding their hands.

"James, can you imagine? Six months together!" Lily exclaimed with a smile.

"Of course, my Lilyflower. It's pity, we didn't start dating earlier." James replied regretfully.

"Oh, Jamsie, you know it is not my fault. I had to get rid of that Greasy Git, but you finally opened me eyes."

"Of course, I know, sweetheart." James comforted her.

"But the main thing is that we are together now." Lily stated and kissed him on the cheek.

They continued their way, making silly conversations of these sort.

"Did you see how deftly I caught the snitch on the last Quidditch match?" James asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, it was brilliant, James! You were so brave. My courageous lion." Lily giggled, then her smile faded. "But I was so scared, when you dived down. I thought, you were going to fall off your broom."

"Oh, I am sorry, I scared you. But these sort of thing, like me falling off the broom, would never happen. I am too skilled for that." He responded proudly.

They entered The Three Broomsticks and took a seat near the window, at the end of the pub. James ordered two butterbeers, and they sat, talking to each other pleasantly about different sort of things, started from the weather today and ended with what they were going to do on their next Christmas holidays.

"I am so glad you stopped hexing people just for the fun of it." Lily suddenly said.

"All for you, Lily. You obviously have a good influence on me." James answered, smiling. "I was so arrogant last years... But it is great, that I am not like that now"

"What are you saying, James? You never was arrogant, on the contrary, I think, you are quite humble." James was genuinely surprised at Lily's statement. But he said nothing and lowered his head, his eyes on his hands on the table. Lily was a little confused. What a strange reaction?

Meanwhile, after a few minutes James proposed a toast. "Here's to us and the changes for the better!" Both of the rose their glasses and clinked with a characteristic sound. James leaned to kiss Lily on the lips, and at this moment many changes occurred although maybe invisible at the first sight.

All Lily's inside world was turned upside down. She as if woke up from the long sleep or became free from long imprisonment. She don't want James' company at all as it was only seconds ago. Even more she could not understand, why she was sitting near him, holding her hand. She LOATHED this arrogant bullying toerag, who made Severus' life at school miserable. He was hexing people, he did not like, every time he could. He and his gang (well, except for Lupin, but this guy clearly had no backbone to stand up to his friends) tormented and humiliated Severus, just because he EXISTED. What an horrible thing to say! Nobody deserved this kind of statement. All those thoughts came whirling in her mind in a matter of second, as if someone opened the door and unleashed them.

Meantime James and Lily's lips connected. She blinked. In the instant the boiling anger rose in Lily, overwhelming her. He kissed HER! He kissed her ON THE LIPS! How DARE he! She was deeply offended.

There was a savory slap. Lily slapped James very hard, with all force she could, across the face, and his left cheek all went very red, almost burgundy.

"HOW DARE YOU?! DISGUSTING SLUG!" She shouted at him, her green eyes flashing dangerously. He was completely dumbstruck and dumbfound with her reaction, with throbbing pain in his cheek, with all performance. Every eyes in the pub was on James and Lily now. So without waiting an answer, Lily quickly left the pub.

She was completely lost, her thoughts in disarray. What did just happen? That moron had an audacity to kiss her, as if he had every right to do it. But why he suddenly reacted, like he didn't expect her outburst at his insolence at all, like he thought it was all right kissing her and holding her hand. Wait. What was she doing with him in Three Broomsticks? It was looking like they had a date. No, it can't be, she wouldn't be dating this toerag, even if he was the last living being on Earth. But she didn't remember, how she got there. Strange. Very strange.

She was quickly pacing along the street, almost running. She just wanted to go to her dorm and somehow put in order her thoughts, which now did not want to obey her at all. She was trying very hard to remember, what she was doing today or yesterday, or the day before yesterday, but she just couldn't. She had really started to get nervous. What was happening to her? Lily had always had such a good memory, and it certainly wasn't her habit to forget everything, especially the days of the nearer past. Maybe she should go to the Hospital Wing? No, first she needed to get to her dorm and drink Calming Draught, as she was already panicking.

But she was interrupted. Somebody seized her arm. She turned around instantly to find James, holding her arm tightly.

"Lily dear, what happened?" James asked worryingly.

"Don't touch me you, git!" She hissed through the clenched teeth. "Let me go this instant!" She pulled her arm to free it, but James had very strong hands, so it was in vain.

"What's the problem?" He asked again. Lily looked up at him angrily.

Their eyes met, and, as this happened, a new stream of thoughts collapsed on Lily. Only this time it was memories, a lot of them. Those memories she couldn't remember just a minute ago. And now those memories, all last year in particular, was flying in front of her eyes. Oh god, she was dating Potter. Hell, that is not right! That was not like things supposed to be! When did she suddenly decide to date this toerag? She wouldn't never ever agreed to this...in clear mind... And why did she feel like she woke up from very deep sleep? Why did she feel just like she was cheated? One specific memory took place in the very front of her mind.

FLASHBACK

It was winter, Lily's sixth year. Few days after Lily's Christmas vacation ended, and she returned to Hogwarts. She and Mary were sitting in Three Broomsticks during one of the countless Hogsmead trips.

"Lily, why do you constantly deny James?" Mary asked suddenly. "He ask you for a date at least twice a week! If I were you, I would go with him instantly. He is so nice and very handsome, and a Quidditch team captain... Just think about it." She ended up in a pleading tone.

Lily knew very well, how Mary wanted to be on Lily's place. Mary liked James very much, but Lily doubted, that her friend really knew James, like his character and other things in that way. Mary was just attracted by his outside appearance and the fact, that he was Captain. But nonetheless Mary was a good friend, so she wished only good for Lily. And her desire for Lily to date James was entirely sincere. But...

"You don't understand, Mary. Potter is a jerk, and too arrogant to fathom it." Lily replied. As she said this, one person approached to their table, they just moment ago were talking about.

"Good afternoon, ladies." James greeted them with pathos. "Do you mind me joining you?"

Lily was about send him off, when Mary answered quickly. "Oh, it would be nice." Then Mary giggled. So Lily had no other way, but to bear James' not welcome company for some time. After that Lily would certainly say Mary, what she thought about it.

"So how was your Christmas?" James asked. Lily ignored his question, looking in the window, but Mary started chatting fast about her holidays, smiling at James silly and giggling, when he asked specifying questions.

Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance, when James kindly ordered three butterbeers for them. Taking a sip of this drink, she noticed a unusual smell of the liquid. Fresh parchment and ink, morning grass, the riverbank back home, the sweet scent of berries and it was something else... the present scent of different herbs, and amberwood, a very masculine odor like in apothecary. All she liked. It was comforting to say the least. So she didn't hesitated and took a big sip. As fast as she swallowed it, everything changed... She saw everything just like through some kind of veil and wasn't sure, what she was doing...

END OF FLASHBACK

Lily was confused at first. She also remembered her first date with James and their kiss. And now it wasn't pleasant memories at all. It was disgusting, her kissing Potter. All, what happened between her and James, gave her creeps.

Now with clear mind and thoughts Lily understood, what happened back then, what was in that damn butterbeer. Oh, she understood everything! As it turned out, James was ten times worse, than she originally thought. Anger, no, white fury rose inside Lily.

She slapped him harder, than ever, across the face. Only this time his right cheek turned bright red, so his cheeks were now symmetrically red. The bruises started to form on his face.

"YOU GAVE ME A LOVE POTION, YOU DISGUSTING DIRTY COCKROACH!" Lily shouted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSLELELELELELELELE

It was dull and gloomy day for Severus Snape, however as usual. Most of his days were like that. All his life was like that. Severus' last resort was reading books about potions or the Dark arts, his most favorite subjects.

But his life now had one undeniable plus, comparing to the past. He had more, than enough money. To tell the truth, he had money to buy the brand new robes and other cloths every year, expensive books and potions ingredients, maybe even dark artifacts and other things he wished. Of course, he had less money, than Potters or Malfoys, but much more, than usual witch or wizard. So how did this happen?

When Severus was on his sixth year, his mother was deceased. But her soul was already dead long ago, leaving only empty shell. Severus, certainly, felt bad about it, but he wasn't stricken with grief.

Eileen wasn't good mother to say the least. Severus was almost always ignored by her, she wasn't interested in what Severus was doing most of the time, and she practically never showed any signs of love. So it's natural for Severus to not being attached to her very much and to not love her too much. He was accustomed to be constantly lonely, so he didn't notice her absence at all.

Anyway three months after Eileen's death, permanently drunk Tobias was hit by the car and soon died in the hospital. Severus was absolutely indifferent to that, he loathe the man, who made his life miserable. He even didn't attend the funeral.

Severus had become the only heir of the Prince's huge heritage, as his grandparents on Prince's side were dead long ago, and he, comparing to his mother, wasn't disowned by them. So now Severus was living entirely on his own. He was living in his old house on Spinner's end, which was now completely his own. He didn't bother to buy a new house, as he didn't want to leave the place, which was located so close to where Lily was living, and where he and Lily had spent so much time together.

By the way he was heading to Hogsmead. He needed to buy some potions ingredients in apothecary. There were nothing really interesting in Hogsmead for Severus, except apothecary and bookstore. So he was planning to return to Hogwarts straight after he bought all necessary things.

Severus was coming out apothecary, when he saw Lily emerge the Three Broomsticks. Anger almost visibly radiated out off her. What could possibly so enrage her? But they were not friends now, they went their separate ways, so he couldn't just ask her what happened. Pity. Maybe she was going to Potter to comfort her, Severus thought bitterly with regret.

He started going along the street to Hogwarts. After a minute, Potter himself ran past Severus and didn't even notice him. His left cheek was deep shade of red and had something like hand imprint on it. What is going on? Severus thought Lily was going after Potter, not away from him. Who slapped Potter? Wait. Did Potter so enrage Lily? Did LILY SLAPPED Potter across the face? The last thought gave Severus a great amount of delight. He must know what happened between the two of them.

So Severus had accelerated his pacing and reached the pair in time to hear Lily saying "Don't touch me you, git!". It was surprising to say the least.

Severus hid in the shadows of trees and listened to their further conversation.

"What's the problem?" Potter asked, holding Lily's arm tightly. Lily looked livid. But then the look in her eyes changed. It was like she remembered something important, something, that explained everything. But a few seconds later her green eyes were full of anger again. Suddenly Lily slapped Potter supposedly the second time, only on the right cheek. Severus was absolutely dumbfounded and lost. Potter and Lily were dating. Sure, they were. Severus once saw them snogging. His dear Lily and Potter snogging. His former best friend, love of his life and his worst enemy. He was ready to vomit on the spot. And they were considered the most beautiful couple, the Head Girl and Boy. Then what happened between Potter and Lily, the ended up like this? However he was very, very delighted by this scene.

Then Lily shouted something, that shocked Severus to no end. He couldn't believe his ears.

"YOU GAVE ME A LOVE POTION, YOU DISGUSTING DIRTY COCKROACH!"


	3. Chapter 3 The deepest desire

Author's note.

Thank you for your reading!:)) Please REVIEW!

And another thing. I completely and absolutely agree with everything, written on **Alethea27 **profile.

Chapter 3. The deepest desire.

"YOU GAVE ME A LOVE POTION, YOU DISGUSTING DIRTY COCKROACH!"

Potter had frozen, his eyes opened wide. So Lily took the moment to free her arm out of Potter's grip.

"So instead of gaining my affection by being nice and doing good things, you decided to spill Amortantia into my butterbeer!" Lily continued her rant. "Of course it's not for ME, big Quidditch Hero! Why I mast go so hard way instead of just drug her with love potion! It's so much easier, is not it?" She mocked him, throwing her arms into the air.

"Lily...Lily...I'm sorry...please..." Potter stuttered, beginning to return to his senses. But Lily's fiery temper didn't want to calm down at all. So Potter was immediately interrupted.

"Shut up, Potter! I don't need your filthy apologizes! Anyway who gave you this BRILLIANT idea or was it your GREAT brain, that produced it?" She finally asked.

"No, it wasn't, what you think, it..." But he didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, as he was interrupted...again.

"You know, I don't want to hear your explanations either! I don't want to see you at all, so piss off!" Lily turned around to leave. She made only a few steps, when turned around to face Potter again.

"And you must be VERY grateful, I am not going to Dumbledore or McGonogall right now. As much as I hate you, I don't want you to be expelled on your last year for stealing Amortantia from Slughorn's private stores and drugging one of the students with it." Lily said, her words dripped with sarcasm. After a moment she added. "It was Slughorn, you robbed, is not it? As you or your cronies aren't capable of doing it yourselves." After that Lily whirled around, her flaming red hair flying after her. She finally left, leaving Potter alone in the middle of the road, lost for words and Severus, shocked with the discovered information, hiding behind the tree.

LELELELELELELELESSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was watching the retiring silhouette of Lily Evans. The feelings and thoughts, he had tried to bury all last year, now had come to the surface. He had tried to forget about his strong love for Lily very hard ever since that portrait scene. But now all his efforts to restrain his emotions were pointless. He did not, he could not let go of his love. It became a part of his nature. Of course, he could bury this feeling deep down, not to think about Lily, but his love would be still present in his heart.

So now many emotions were fighting inside him. The strongest of them was happiness about the fact, that Lily had never really loved Potter. The whole performance here was absolutely epic. Seeing Lily calling Potter names and slapping him brought Severus enormous amount of delight. But then again incredible fury reviled with delight, as unbelievable as it could be. How dared that bastard give Amortantia to his Lily?

Sadness washed over him. Why did he have to call her that name back to their fifth year? But he was so humiliated by Potter and his gang, also by the fact, that Lily had to defend him, that he himself was so incapable in resisting Potter. He didn't know, what made him say it, as Lily was his best friend. Maybe he said it, because he was hearing Slytherins using this word many times every day. But it was really the slip of tongue anyway.

Lily didn't understand him. He wanted to become a powerful and respectful wizard, he wanted to be a part of something big and important. He was absolutely certain the Dark Lord could give it to him. He liked the Dark Arts, they were fascinating, and he had a huge knowledge in this area. And, of course, Severus knew it was deeply valued among the Dark Lord's ranks. His Slytherin "friends" told him a lot about the Dark Lord, how great and noble he was.

And after that "accident" on the fifth year, after his and Lily's friendship ended, Severus had no friends, but future Death Eaters. So they started to have even more influence on him than before, as Severus had no one to talk to but them, also because he had had no one to keep him away from the edge besides Lily.

Severus didn't understand Lily either, her deep aversion towards the Dark Arts and Death Eaters. He didn't really know, what the Dark Lord was, what he did, and what he wanted. And the most important, Severus didn't know, what methods and ways the Dark Lord was ready to use to get, what he wanted. Severus only knew, what his supposed friends told him about the Dark Lord.

His "friends" told him, that the Dark Lord was a great, powerful, noble wizard, and that he would lead the Wizarding community to the bright future, to the Greater Good. So Severus became more and more sure, that Lily would find him impressive and would like him, if he became a real Death Eater. How couldn't she? When Lily saw, what a powerful wizard Severus became, she would certainly forgive him for calling her that word, and they would become friends again.

Meanwhile Severus patiently waited till Potter recovered from his shock and went back to Hogsmead, exactly opposite direction Lily went. To find Black, Severus supposed, and to complain to him about his hard life. As much as Severus wanted to hex Potter now, he decided against it, as he didn't want to get a two month worth detention. He had a better way to use his time. And besides the teachers (except for Slughorn maybe) always took the Gryffindor's side in every quarrel between Slytherins and Gryffindors, even if it wasn't Slytherins, who started it.

Severus had no business, left in Hogsmeade, so he went back to Hogwarts. He entered the Slytherin common room. It was completely empty, because it was the weekend today, and everyone went out to Hogsmeade or some other place. He sat at the table and opened his transfiguration textbook. Next several hours Severus was trying to do his homework. But he did very little, to tell the truth, since he had hard time concentrating on the work. His thoughts constantly were turning to the today's accident.

The common room was becoming more and more crowded with the time passed. The large amount of people in one room was irritating Severus even more. So he ended up in his favored unused classroom on the seventh floor. He always could find privacy there.

He was determined to divert himself from the meddling thoughts. So he sat by the wall and opened a large Dark Arts book, which he had brought with him. Severus had buried himself in it, and even the thoughts about Lily went to the second place. He did not notice, how time flew. Therefore when he finally closed the book and stood up, it was far past curfew. Severus swore under his breath. He had to cross half the castle to get to the dungeons, and he didn't have Invisibility Cloak like Potter. So he had a very big chance to meet Filch. But he had no choice, as he couldn't spend the rest of the night here.

As quiet as he could, Severus opened the door and stepped to the hallway. Stepping as soft as possible, he was moving down the hallway. Suddenly he heard a noise, a muffled clank of something against metal. It was Filch_._ Perfect_._ He looked around for a place to hide, but there was nothing in sight. There were only empty walls and suits of armor around. It was useless to run away because in the silence of sleeping Hogwarts his running would be far too loud.

Severus was about to attempt to hide behind one of the armor, when a highly polished door had appeared in the wall right in front of him. Without hesitation he wrenched it open (he was lucky, since the door was unlocked) and pulled himself inside quickly. He closed the door just in time, a second later he heard a heavy footsteps just behind the door. They became quieter and quieter until disappeared at all. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up and peered around the room, frowning slightly. He had never been in this room before, and it's not like he could as it appeared right before his eyes only a minute ago.

The room, lit with flickering torches, was not big. There was nothing in it except for a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet in the middle of the room.

Severus moved nearer to the mirror. There was something familiar in it. His eyes traced the frame to an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. It looked like a foreign language to him. So he had no idea, what these words meant.

Severus stepped in front of it, fully expecting to see his reflection. He saw himself in it at first. But then his eyes widened, when his reflection suddenly changed. He was no longer standing alone. He whirled around quickly for he had seen not only himself in the mirror.

"Lily?" He called, his voice died in the silence of the room. But he was completely alone here. She existed only in the mirror. Severus turned slowly back to the mirror.

Severus and Lily were standing together in the mirror. They were holding hands, their fingers were intertwined. They were alone, but together. Lily was wearing a white summer dress. Her dark-red hair was cascading down her shoulders, gleaming in the moonlight. Lily, as well as Severus, had had a silver ring on her left ring finger.

Mirror Severus was wearing a flowing black robes, but his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his bare arms. Although there were several scars there, his arms were white and clean of blemish. He still had a shoulder length hair, but it wasn't greasy. On the contrary his hair was quite clean with the healthy shine. His teeth were even and white. He was not hunched, he stood with the straight back. Mirror Severus no longer resembled a spider, as the present Severus did, though he still had had a vague resemblance to the bat. He also possessed the atmosphere of self-confidence, which present Severus so desperately needed. So in general Severus looked respectable and noble in the mirror.

Mirror Severus looked at Lily beside him and smiled, this smile went straight to his eyes, which began to shine with contented happiness and love. Severus' black eyes didn't look like depthless empty black tunnels, on the opposite they were alive and cheery more than ever. Lily's eyes were full of pure happiness and love too, as she looked at Severus.

She looked at him and he looked at her, knowing that they had come so far and they were finally together. His black eyes met hers, emerald green. They had forgiven each other for everything, that had gone and was done wrong. They had reached their peace, they were just happy.

Then mirror Severus put his arms around Lily. He did it, as it was as obvious as breathing to act this way. Lily, in her turn, leaned against him, resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes. They were so different like black and white, but yet they complemented each other, making up a coherent whole.

Lily's lips began to move. Although no sound left her lips, it was not difficult to understand, that she was saying three simple words: "I love you."

Present Severus was looking in the mirror, fascinated, his mouth opened slightly. He raised his hand and touched the smooth surface of the glass. The cold ran down his spine. So much difference. The mirror showed so warm and desirable feelings, and yet it was cold and indifferent itself. A small tear appeared on the corner of his eye and slowly slid down his cheek.

He winced, as the owl hooted in the distance. He shook his head, remembering, that he had to return to the dormitory. Severus moved back a couple of steps, still looking in the mirror, before he turned around, crossed the room and reached the door in two big strides. As soon as he had left the room, the door began disappearing, until it once again became a plain stone wall.

And once again he was moving down the hallway, stepping as soft as possible. Only this time he was luckier, because he had met no one along the way.

He didn't have a slightest idea, about what this mirror showed. It could not be the future, as he didn't have the Dark Mark, and it was precisely his future, he was sure. And it could not be his desire, because then he would have the Dark Mark too as well as Lily by his side, since he was certain, that it was one of his most desirable wish. So he came to the conclusion, that this mysterious room and no less mysterious mirror were created only to distract people from their destinies. And his destiny was to become a Death Eater and to serve the Dark Lord. He was angry with himself, for he was so easily disturbed by that sinister artifact.

So he tried as hard as he could to block these meddling thoughts and feelings about Lily and lock them at the back of his mind again, as he did last year. He had more important things to think of. He would become a Death Eater in about a year, so he did not have time to dwell on his love. It was only an interference on his way to the greatness. He had to concentrate on learning more spells and hexes, gaining more knowledge. He would become a powerful wizard, and then he would get his revenge for all those years of Potter and his gang bulling him and teachers eager to favor "brave" Gryffindor boys and thus totally ignoring their bulling.

So lying on his bed, Severus completely emptied, cleared his mind, let go of all emotions. He had an absolutely dreamless sleep this night.


End file.
